nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono Guide
'Spells' 'Break Impulse' *Chrono hits a target with Durandal, causing a pulse that damages the target 1 second afterwards. *'Level 1:' 200 damage *'Level 2: '''280 damage *'Level 3:' 360 damage *'Level 4: 440 damage *'Level 5: '''520 damage *'Mana: 200 *'Target:' Single *'Range: '''100 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Pulse Duration: 1 second. *'Cooldown: '''13 seconds *'Upgrades: 'Cartridge 1, Device Reinforcement 'Stinger Ray *When striking opponents Chrono's attacks do an additional * 1.2 damage and his base damage is increased. **'Level 1: '+20% base damage. **'Level 2:' +35% base damage. **'Level 3:' +50% base damage. **'Level 4: '+65% base damage. **'Level 5:' +80% base damage. *'Mana:' 200 *'Target:' Self *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Duration: '''14 second. *'Cooldown: 23 seconds '''Stinger Blade Execution Shift *Chrono summons over a hundred swords and barrages the target area, causing enemies to bleed for a short duration. **'Level 1: '''100 Initial damage and 50 damage per second. **'Level 2:' 200 Initial damage and 80 damage per second. **'Level 3:' 300 Initial damage and 110 damage per second. **'Level 4: 400 Initial damage and 140 damage per second. **'''Level 5: 500 Initial damage and 170 damage per second. *'Mana:' 450 *'Target:' Area *'Area Of Effect:' 400 *'Cast Range: '''900 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Bleed Duration: 3 seconds. *'Cooldown: '''34 seconds *'Upgrade: 'Cartridge 2 'Eternal Coffin *Chrono lowers the temperature in the target area to sub-zero levels, slowing and damaging his enemies. He then shatters the ice, causing 6 pillars of ice to fire out from the center. **'Level 1: '''500 Initial damage and 250 damage per second. **'Level 2:' 500 Initial damage and 300 damage per second. **'Level 3:' 500 Initial damage and 350 damage per second. **'Level 4: 500 Initial damage and 400 damage per second. **'''Level 5: 500 Initial damage and 450 damage per second. *'Mana:' 700 *'Target:' Area *'Area Of Effect:' 700 *'Cast Range: '''200 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Duration: 3 seconds. *'''Cooldown: '''51 seconds Cartridges '''Hotkey: F 'Cartridge 1' *'Hotkey: '''W *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: 21 seconds *'''Effect: Increases damage done by Break Impulse by 200. 'Cartridge 2' *'Hotkey: '''E *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown:' 68 seconds *'Effect: Stinger Blade Execution Shift slows units by 40% for 9 seconds. '''Cartridge 3 *'Hotkey: '''R *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Cooldown:' 109 seconds *'Effect:' 3 seconds after using Eternal Coffin, Chrono Time is usable for 10 seconds. 'Field Barrier' *'Hotkey: F *'Cartridges Used: '''1 *'Cooldown: '48 seconds *'Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'''Mana: 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 1'5 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: R *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'''Mana: 150 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: T *'Effect: '+50 to all stats *'''Mana: 200 *'Range: '''Self *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 52 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Three activated 'Chrono Time' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: S *'Effect: '''Reduces everyone but Chrono's movement speed and attack speed by 10% and increases Chrono's move speed by 30% and attack speed by 140%. *'Mana: 200 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''20 seconds *'Cooldown: 94 seconds *'Requires: 'Eternal Coffin cast with Cartridge 3 activated. 'Snipe Shot' *Chrono fires a beam of energy that bounces to a max of 6 nearby targets. *'Hotkey: '''D *'Damage: 250 **'Upgraded Damage: '''250 + * 3 *'Mana: 300 *'Range: '''950 *'Bounce Range: 700 *'Targets: '''Single/Multiple *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 3 seconds *'Requires: 'Chrono Time activated 'Blaze Cannon' *Chrono fires a massive beam of energy in front of him, dealing damage to all units in a line. *'Hotkey: '''F *'Damage: 400 **'Upgraded Damage: '''600 *'Mana: 450 **'Upgraded Mana: '''550 *'Range: 1100 *'Targets: '''Line *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: 58 seconds *'Requires: 'Chrono Time activated 'God Hand' *Continuously resets Chrono's health to maximum *'Hotkey: '''G *'Mana:' 200 *'Targets: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '5 seconds *'Cooldown: '130 seconds *'Requires: 'God Hand 'Struggle Bind *Binds the target for 2.9 seconds and removes any magical effects on them, including AMS, and reduces the target's mana by 50%. *'Hotkey: '''X. *'Mana:' 400 *'Target: Single *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Cast Range: 550 *'Duration: '''2.9 seconds *'Cooldown:' 90 seconds *'Requires: Struggle Bind '''Passive - High Speed Fighting *Gives 30% bonus attack speed, 15% chance to deal 2x damage, 15% chance to evade an attack, and increases movement speed by 5%. *'Requires: 'Acquire High Speed Fighting 'Upgrades' 'Acquire High Speed Fighting' *Enables High Speed Fighting for use. *'Cost: '''15 'Device Reinforcement' *Break Impulse : deals damage in a 250 AoE. *Snipe Shot : deals more x Int more damage. *Blaze Cannon : deals 200 bonus damage. *'Cost:' 17 'Struggle Bind' *Allows Chrono to use Struggle Bind. *'Cost: 17 '''God Hand *Allows Chrono to use God Hand. *Increases his armor by 20. *'Cost:' 18 *'Requires:' 50 Intelligence stat *'Note:' Attribute will be disabled if Chrono's strength stat exceeds 20 points.